Call Me Kai, not Taemin
by shin young rin
Summary: ff singkat tentang child EXO, yang mau baca silahkan...


Cast Kai (main cast), Tao, Suho, Baekhyun (nama doang), Taemin (nama doang), dan Minho (nama doang)

Rate K+ ajalah

**Dissclaimer This fic is mine, but the characters is themselves.**

-o0 Shin Young Rin 0o-

SM Kindergaten and Junior School

Seorang namja kecil duduk di lantai sambil menekuk lututnya, tangan mungilnya ia lingkarkan pada kedua kakinya. Kepalanya ia topang pada kedua kakinya, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan itu tergambar dari pipi yang ia gembungkan dan bibir yang ia kerucutkan. Seorang namja kecil lain yang terlihat lebih tua darinya, berjalan menghampiri dan menegurnya lembut.

"Kai-ie, kenapa cemberut?" tegur sang namja kecil yang bewajah angelic

"Aku cebel Cuho hyung…" ujar sang namja yang memiliki nama Kai

"Sebel kenapa? Kamu digangguin?" tanya namja bernama Suho

"Ani hyung, tapi Kai cebel gara-gara Tao hyung" Kai semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tao-nie? Memangnya kenapa dengan Tao-nie?" Suho duduk di samping Kai

"Tao hyung celalu calah kalo memanggil Kai, masa Kai dipanggil Taemin. Kai tahu kalau Kai cama Taemin itu hampil milip, tapi kan cetidaknya macih bica dibedakan. Minho hyung dan yang lain caja bica membedakan, maca Tao hyung gak bisa?" jelas Kai panjang lebar

"Hihi…jadi itu masalahnya, aku kira apa" Suho tersenyum "Kai-ie…kalau itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membetulkannya? Mungkin dengan cara seperti itu Tao akan bisa membedakanmu dengan Taemin. Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Cudah hyung, bahkan belkali-kali Kai cudah mencobanya. Tapi hacilnya cama caja, malah cemakin buluk"

"Kalau begitu, coba Kai buat diri Kai terlihat beda dari Taemin. Jadi dengan begitu Tao tidak tertukar saat memanggil Kai dengan Taemin" usul Suho

"Hum…tapi bagaimana calanya hyung?"

"Nanti akan kuminta Tao untuk pulang bersamamu, jadi Kai bisa menceritakan tentang diri Kai kepada Tao. Sehingga nanti Tao akan lebih mengenal Kai, dan tidak salah memanggil lagi" Suho mengelus kepala Kai lembut

"Ne hyung, kalau begitu Kai akan menunggu di depan gelbang saat pulang nanti"

-o0o-

Pulang sekolah

Kai berdiri sambil bersandar pada gerbang sekolah, sesekali kakinya ia mainkan hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu orang yang akan pulang bersamanya, dan orang yang ia tunggu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja kecil berlari menghampirinya, dan itu membuatnya memasang senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

"Ta- Kai-ie! Mian membuatmu menunggu, tadi aku mengembalikan buku dahulu ke Baekhyun hyung" ujar sang namja kecil

"Gwenchana Tao hyung, Kai juga belum lama menunggu di cini" ujar Kai

"Kajja! Kita pulang cekalang" ajak Tao sembari menggenggam tangan Kai

…

"Ta- Kai-ie…tadi Cuho hyung bilang, Kai ingin bicala denganku ya? Makanya Kai mengajakku pulang belcama" ujar Tao membuka pembicaraan

"Ne hyung [menangguk] Kai ingin bicala tentang dili Kai, cupaya Tao hyung tidak calah lagi memanggil Kai" jelas Kai

"Baiklah, coba Kai celitakan mengenai diri Kai pada hyung" pinta Tao

"Um [mengangguk]"

Kai pun mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Tao, mulai dari sifat yang ia miliki hingga kebiasaan apa saja yang sering ia lakukan. Tao yang mendengarkan Kai bercerita, mencoba mencerna apa yang diceritakan oleh Kai. Hal tersebut ia lakukan agar ia tidak salah lagi saat memanggil Kai dan Taemin temannya yang hampir mirip. Tidak terasa kini mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Kai, Tao pun mengucapkan salam dan beralih pulang menuju rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Kai.

"Gomawo telah bercelita padaku Kai, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya" Tao tersenyum "Campai jumpa di cekolah becok"

"Ne, campai jumpa di cekolah hyung. Hati-hati di jalan, hyung"

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya

SM Kindergaten and Junior School

Drap drap drap

"Cuho hyung! Ta..Kai-ie!" sapa namja yang baru saja datang

"Tao-nie, kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Suho yang heran

"Ne hyung, kenapa lali-lali begitu?" Kai ikutan bertanya

"Hh…hh…[mengatur napas] aku mencali kalian beldua" Tao segera duduk di samping Kai "Aku mencali Kai lebih tepatnya"

"Mencaliku? Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Kai menatap Tao heran

"Ini [memberikan] aku meminta ummaku membelikannya" Tao memakaikan gelang pada tangan Kai

"Ini untukku hyung?" tanya Kai yang masih bingung

"Ne, ini gelang untuk Kai-ie. Ini sengaja kubelikan, biar aku tidak salah memanggilmu lagi" jelas Tao

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan menyimpannya" ujar Kai senang

"Cheonman…mianhae jika celama ini aku celalu calah memanggilmu, habis wajah Kai cama Taemin hampil mirip cih~"

"Gwenchana hyung, tidak perlu melaca belcalah cepelti itu. Yang penting cekalang hyung tidak boleh calah memanggil namaku" Kai tersenyum

"Gomawo…"

"Kai, panggil aku dengan nama itu hyung"

"Ne, gomawo Kai" Tao tersenyum "Kalau begitu, kajja! Kita main cekalang"

"Ne [mengangguk Kai berdiri dan menoleh "Gomawo, Cuho hyung"

"Cheonman, Kai" Suho tersenyum

-end-

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong...saya muncul lagi

ini ff EXO saya yang kedua (selain Chance, I'll Save You Now) dan diselesaikan dalam waktu 1 jam kurang hohoho

masih sama dengan ff saya yang lain, ini akan saya hapus sesuai dengan mood saya...jadi yah sewaktu-waktu bisa hilang...

oke, silahkan membaca dan review...*bow*


End file.
